


Step Ladders

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: Advent 2015 [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	Step Ladders

“But Xeeeeeph!” The small dwarf whined at his hip, reaching for the brightly wrapped gift. “It’s ages until Christmas. Can’t I open just this one early?”

He sighed, looking down at the dwarf. “Dew, if I do that you’ll just open all the other ones too. “The spaceman though back to last year, when he’d found him on the third of December, wrapping all around him and a neat stack of gifts before him. “It’s for your own good.”

Over then next few weeks he had to work hard to keep the dwarf from the gifts, at first keeping out of his eye line, such as just putting them on the higher shelves, until Honeydew got his hands on a stool.

Then it was on the tops of work suffices and cupboards, so Dew found a small stepladder. Xephos was lucky to keep him away from the main gift, the smallest one of the bunch, so of course it would be the one he went for, evidently hoping it would go unmissed.

Finally, he resorted to hiding them under the pile of his own gifts from the dwarf and their various friends while the ginger went around looking for an even bigger ladder, thinking he’d hidden them on the roof, of all places.

The struggle was all worth it when the dwarf finally opened them on Christmas morning, his eyes lighting up as he rugby-tackled the skinny spaceman, kissing him enthusiastically in thanks.


End file.
